


Meetings Are Bad For Your Health

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel have to attend a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings Are Bad For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is a reply to the Cap Challenge on StargateLegends and StargateDrabbles Yahoo groups.  
> It’s set in Season Three between Forever In A Day and Shades Of Grey.  
> Enjoy

Jack and Daniel wandered into the briefing room both clad in their blue BDUs and took their usual seats. Jack wasn’t even sure what the meeting was for; expect that he and Daniel had to attend while the other two members of SG1 didn’t.

“How come Carter and T manage to get out of this snore-fest?” Jack demanded as he and Daniel sat waiting for the meeting to begin.

“Because you’re the second in command of the base,” Daniel reminded him, “And I opened my big mouth reminding Hammond that several of my department go off-world on a regular basis.”

“What are they up to?” Jack wondered as more people arrived.

“Sam is at the Academy,” Daniel shrugged, “She’s going over a theory with one of her professors and Teal’c is currently showing the latest group of America’s finest that the Gould won’t just see the US flag and run with their tail between their legs.”

Jack chuckled at Daniel’s amused smirk, he’d overheard that a few days before a few of the new marines had been wondering why the ‘Geek’ had a place on the premier team. To Jack’s surprise it was Makepeace who stopped them in their tracks by noting that not one of them had done even half of what Daniel had done since he’d joined the SGC, then the leader of SG3 persuaded Teal’c to give them a quick crash course in just how strong a Jaffa can be.

 

Jack wasn’t sure how it was happening but somehow the conference room had entered some kind of anomaly thingamajig that meant time had somehow slowed down so that a normal hour had become three times as long.

Jack glanced over at his friend who was sitting scribbling away looking for all the world as though he was actually paying attention to Tweedle-Dull and Tweedle-Boring who were going on and on about the resources that were being used up during each mission through the Stargate and how they could better manage the money yadda, yadda, yadda, snooze.

Jack glanced over at the pad of paper in front of his friend smiling as he couldn’t read one word of what was on the page. And it wasn’t because Daniel had bad handwriting. Daniel’s writing was actually meticulous but at the moment it wasn’t English.

That was the problem with knowing someone who could speak over a dozen languages and write even more you couldn’t read over their shoulder at the notes they were making.

 

Jack checked the clock again sure at least half an hour had passed since he last looked, grimacing to see not even ten minutes had gone by. Smothering the urge to hit his head off the table Jack stood.

“Is something wrong, Colonel?” Tweedle-Dull asked stopping mid-flow.

“Just getting some more coffee,” Jack drawled back, grabbing Daniel’s mug as he passed the younger man.

Daniel glanced up at him with a grateful look before returning to his pad, he started his next sentence in Spanish.

Jack poured both him and Daniel a fresh mug of coffee taking a few moments to study his friend without Daniel being aware of it. It was now three months since Sha’re’s death and Daniel seemed to be working his way back to them slowly but he’d started joining them again when they weren’t on missions. Even if he had barely said a word at the last movie night at least he’d been there.

Daniel gave Jack a nod of thanks when he set the fresh mug of coffee in front of his friend before he took his seat again. Taking a long drink of his coffee Jack wondered how much longer this would go on for.

 

“Lieutenant,” Jack interrupted Tweedle-Boring after he’d finished his second mug of coffee and before going to get a third, “Have you actually been off-world?”

“Ah,” Tweedle-Boring looked embarrassed, “Not yet, sir.”

Jack heard Daniel’s laugh turn into a cough as he continued to stare at the man standing in front of them. The answer designed to make Jack think that there was some chance that these pencil-pushers would actually have a chance in hell of getting through the Gate.

“Is there anything else, Sir?” Tweedle-Dull interrupted, “We still have several items on the agenda.”

“Just wondering,” Jack replied, leaning back in his chair again seeing Daniel trying hard to stifle his amused smile.

They continued on with the meeting and Jack went to get yet another coffee, making sure he got Daniel one at the exact same time. It occurred to him as he took his seat again that he’d had more coffee in the past hour than he usually had in two days – it said a lot about this meeting.

 

Finally, finally the torture ended and Hammond told them they were able to leave. Jack leaned back in his seat and let out a long sigh of relief once Tweedle-Dull and Tweedle-Boring were gone.

“That was interesting,” Daniel said as he gathered up his things making Jack turn to him with a confused look.

“What?”

“I said...”

“I heard what you said,” Jack replied with astonishment, “That was _interesting_? Were we in the same room for the past hour?”

“Completely,” Daniel replied, innocence shining through his blue eyes making Jack even more suspicious of his friend.

As Daniel started out the room Jack bounced up to catch him, the two men walked through the corridors and Jack grimaced at his friend.

“So...”

“So what?” Daniel asked dodging slightly as several Airmen jogged by.

“What were you doing in that meeting?” Jack demanded.

Daniel shrugged and entered his office taking the seat at his desk, “I was paying complete attention and taking notes.”

“Really?”

Unable to hold it in anymore Daniel started to laugh, “God, no. I thought I was going to fall asleep when they started on the proper procedure for carrying MREs.”

“So, what did you spend the entire time writing?” Jack demanded.

Daniel smiled and set the pad down in front of his friend, “100 things I would do if I ruled the World.”


End file.
